Quiet Love
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: AU look at a life Lara and Hilary might have led.
1. Chapter 1

Lara leaned back in the seat of the privet jet as they took off. She heard Hilary sit down across from her and smiled as he gently slipped off her boots and rubbed her feet. Bryce was fast asleep in his own seat and Lara smiled at sense of semi-privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Hilary asked

"Tired" Lara replied

"You look exhausted"

"Hilly? Is Serena safe?"

"Yes my lady. Her nanny has been keeping her since you left. They will meet us at the manor when we return"

"Good. Come let me lean on you"

Hilary got up and sat down next to Lara. She lifted the armrest and rested her head against his shoulder. Hilary smiled as he heard her breath even out and let her fall asleep. Bryce woke up an hour later and looked at Hilary with a question in his eyes. Hilary waved him off and gently shifted Lara so she was laying more in his lap. Lara woke up a few hours later and smiled softly at Hilary.

"You need more rest my lady" Hilary said softly

"I'm ok" Lara replied

"Are you sure your feeling alright?"

"A little bruised and sore but I'm fine. Stop worrying Hilly"

"Lara, I would like to think that since I have been your butler for many years and your friend I can tell when something is wrong. So please, tell me what is wrong?"

"I could have put Serena in danger. Hilly, I could have left my little girl without a mother"

"Lara, your shaking. Every thing turned out ok. Serena is safe and always was and you came back. Lady you know I would go to the ends of the earth and even die for your daughter. And you Lara are very, very strong. You are stronger than you know and your own experiences have taught you to fight with everything to say here with your baby girl"

Lara smiled and kissed Hilary's cheek softly. She sat up and winced as she felt her shirt rub the bandage on her back. Hilary frowned slightly as he watched her sit back in her seat and try to hide the pain.

"I should change the dressing on your back" Hilary said

"It's fine" Lara replied

"That was more of a statement than a question. And I'm changing it now so turn around"

"My aren't you bossy"

Hilary smiled as Lara turned around and peeled off her shirt. He quickly changed the dressing on her back and watched as she pulled her shirt back on. Lara turned around and kissed his forehead softly before sitting back down in her seat. She closed her eyes and gently reached for Hilary's hand. He let her stroke his hand with hers until they both fell asleep. Both woke up as they landed, a few hours after they got off the plane Lara smiled as they walked in the door of Croft manor. Lara smiled as they looked around and she heard the patter of little feet. She smiled as she saw the little girl come bounding on to the landing and started down the steps.

"Serena" Lara said

"Mummy! You back" Serena said as she ran to her mother

"I'm back baby"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too little girl. Were you a good girl for Celia"

"She was an angel lady Croft" The nanny said as she walked down the steps

"Thank you. You have the rest of the night and tomorrow off. My driver can take you home"

"Thank you ma'am, have a good night"

Lara nodded and watched the young woman leave before smiling at Serena and setting her down. The little girl held her mothers hand and smiled brightly.

"Come on little miss" Lara said softly "It is way past your bedtime"

"Read me a story?" Serena asked

"Sure princess"

Hilary smiled as he watched them walk up the stairs. He crept up the stairs half an hour later and smiled as he saw Lara standing in the doorway of her daughters bedroom. The butler stopped beside her and Lara gently picked up his hand.

"Did she go down easy?" Hilary asked

"Like a dream" Lara replied

"Well, everything is unpacked and Bryce is sound asleep in his trailer. I shall retire for the night unless you need anything"

"No, I'm fine. Have a good night"

"You too Lara, you too"

Lara watched her butler walk away before walking quietly to her own room. She showered and got dressed for bed quickly before crawling into bed and falling asleep. Hilary smiled as he laid down in his own bed on the opposite side of the manor. He woke up in the middle of the night to a small finger poking his arm.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Hilary asked as he sat up

"Mama's having a bad dream. I'm scared" Serena replied

"Come on angel"

Hilary scooped up the little girl and ran to Lara's bedroom. He set Serena down outside the door and walked in. Hilary slowly walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. He grabbed Lara's shoulders and started talking to her softly.

"Lara. You're safe. You're home now. It's all over" Hilary said softly "Wake up, you're ok"

"Hilly?" Lara said "Why are you in my room?"

"You were having a nightmare and you woke Serena. She came and got me"

"Rena? Come here please" Lara smiled softly as the little girl ran into the room and jumped in bed with her mother "Serena I'm ok baby"

"I'm sorry mommy. I got scared"

"It's ok baby. You did the right thing. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Serena nodded and crawled under the covers. Lara watched as she drifted off to sleep and smiled at Hilary. He smiled back and moved to stand up. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at Lara.

"Stay" Lara said "Please. In case I wake up again"

"As you wish

Lara smiled as she watched Hilary slide into bed on the other side of Serena. He reached across the little girl and squeezed Lara's hand before watching her fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hilary woke up first the next morning and quietly crept back to his room. He had just stepped back into the room when Lara rolled over and stretched.

"Hilly?" Lara asked sleepily

"Yes Lady Croft?" Hilary replied as he sat down on the bed next to her

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes Lara. I slept fine. How about you?"

"I slept fine. Better than I have in awhile"

"I should go and attend to things. Breakfast will be ready soon"

"Hilly, today, when Serena naps, we need to talk"

"Yes Lady Croft"

Lara smiled as Hilary walked out of the door. She laid back down next to her daughter and smiled as she watched the little girl sleep. An hour later Lara smiled as they sat down to breakfast. After breakfast Lara sat in her study reading and watching Serena coloring. The little girl smiled as she got up and walked quietly over to her mother. Lara looked up and gently pulled the child onto her lap.

"I drew a picture" Serena said softly

"What did you draw?" Lara asked

"I drew the manor, and you and me and Hilly and Bryce"

"It is a nice picture"

"Do you love me mommy?"

"Rena, of course I do. I will always love you, no matter how many times I go away I will always come back"

"I love you mommy"

"Love you too baby"

Serena hopped off her mothers lap and walked back over to her crayons and paper. After lunch Lara smiled as she watched Serena fall asleep. She walked back to her study and smiled as Hilary walked in and sat down in a chair across from her.

"Serena is worried I don't love her" Lara said softly

"She knows you do" Hilary replied

"I told her as much"

"That's not what you wanted to talk about"

"Do you love me?"

"Lara…"

"James, just answer the question"

"Yes. I love you. I love you as a friend and so much more. I love you and I know it could ruin my job, but I still love you"

"I love you too"

Lara smiled as she stood up and walked over to Hilary. She leaned down and kissed him softly before straitening up and turning to walk away. She felt Hilary grab her wrist gently and turned around slowly. Hilary gently pulled Lara until she was sitting on his lap and kissed him passionately.

"This is going to create some problems you know" Hilary said softly

"Yea, but I could always fire you" Lara replied

"Why don't you think about that first"

"Hilly…"

"Lara, please"

"Fine. Serena will be up in an hour and she'll want a snack"

"As you wish lady Croft"

"I like when you call me Lara better"

"As you wish Lara"

Lara smirked before she got up and walked back to her desk. Hilary smiled as he left the room. Lara leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She thought of the day she came home from the adventure with the time clock.

_Lara sat down in her bedroom and stared at the little girl laying in the crib. Celia had been sent home and Lara was sure the only other person up was Hilary. His soft knock on the door made her smiled as he walked in. Hilary sat down on the bed next to her and smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_He didn't even ask about her Hilly" Lara said softly_

"_Lara Alex West is an idiot" Hilary replied "Any sane man would have been by your side from the start of her little life"_

"_Serena knows you better than her own father. And for some reason I'm happy about that. Will you always be there for us Hilly?"_

"_As long as you will have my Lady"_

_Lara smiled as Hilary softly kissed her forehead and left. Lara laid down in bed that night and breathed easier for the first time in a long time. _

Lara was brought out of her thoughts by little feet running towards her. She sat up and smiled at Serena. The little girl smiled back and jumped into her mothers lap. Lara kissed the top of her forehead and smiled as she enjoyed the moment with her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

A YEAR LATER

Lara smiled as she watched five-year old Serena run around the gardens. The little girl was chasing a butterfly and intent on catching it. Lara felt two arms slip around her waist and leaned back into the arms of her former butler. Hilary smiled and kissed her neck softly, Lara smiled and turned her attention back to the little girl.

"Serena looks happy this afternoon" Hilary said softly

"She is. She likes chasing butterflies" Lara replied "Did Emory go down easy?"

"Always does"

"He's defiantly like his father then. According to my father I was always restless"

"Well that's one phase you defiantly didn't grow out of"

"Behave James Hilary"

Hilary laughed and kiss Lara softly before walking into the garden and catching Serena. She knew he wasn't her real father but it didn't matter, she loved him like he was, he loved her too. A cough made Lara look behind her and drop her mug of tea in surprise. Hilary turned at the sound and walked up the steps to stand beside her.

"Long time no see" Alex West said as he smirked at Lara and Hilary

"Alex what are you doing here?" Lara asked as she stepped forward

"I came to see my daughter"

"Hilly, take Serena inside. I need a moment with Mr. West"

"Sure" Hilary replied "I need to speak to Clive anyways"

"So I heard you married your butler. Not very proper Lara"

"Like you care Alex. Why are you really here?"

"Serena. I came to see my daughter"

"Funny you didn't want to see her for the first four years of her life, in fact you wanted nothing to do with her"

"Come on Lara. Can't we just forget about the past. Lets try our future"

"We don't have a future Alex. And you don't get to see my daughter unless she wants to see you"

Lara turned to leave and felt Alex grab her wrist. She turned back around and glared at him sharply.

"Let go West" Lara said softly "Please"

"Not until I get to see my daughter Croft" Alex replied

"No. No let go and leave please"

Lara didn't see his hand raise to hit her until it was too late. His hand landed on her cheek and Lara fell to the ground. Hilary watched from inside and raced to her side. Alex stood over them sneering. Lara looked up at him and tried to stand up. Hilary held her down and pulled her closer to his side.

"Let me go James" Lara said through clenched teeth

"Serena is watching Lara. Don't do this in front of her" Hilary whispered before standing up "And you Mr. West. You should leave now"

"I don't even know why I bothered. The little which is probably as screwed up as her mother"

Alex marched out and Hilary knelt back down next to Lara. He gently wiped the tears off her cheek and softly kissed her forehead. He gently helped Lara up and walked her into the parlor. She sank down on the couch and Hilary returned in a few moments with a damp cloth and some ice. He knelt down in front of her and gently dabbed the blood off her lip.

"There, good as new" Hilary said softly

"I could have taken him" Lara replied

"I know and I would have loved to watch that. But Lara Serena was watching and she knows mama can kick so ass, she doesn't need to see her beat someone up to know her mama is strong"

"Your right"

"Come on Serena must be impatient to see you"

As if on cue Serena ran into the room and buried her head in her mothers chest, Lara gently ran her fingers through the little girls dark brown locks as she heard her sobbing. Serena looked up and Lara gently wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Angel everything is ok" Lara said softly

"That man hit you" Serena said softly

"But I'm ok baby. See mama is just fine"

"I was scared"

"Serena I'm ok. Daddy was with me and everything was fine"

"Plus you could have taken him"

"There is that baby. But you know fighting is not right"

"I know. Love me daddy?"

"Serena Elizabeth Croft" Hilary said softly "Of course I love you. You will always be my little girl"

"But that man said he was my daddy"  
"Rena, that man's name is Alex West. And he is your father. He put you in my tummy and so you have some of his blood. Hilly is your daddy because he loves you very, very much and he didn't even have to. Understand?"

"Not really"

"You will one day. But you know that Hilly is your daddy and he loves you more than anything baby"

Serena nodded and kissed Lara's cheek before kissing Hilary's cheek and running up to her room. Hilary smiled as he gently pressed the ice to Lara's lip. She flinched a little and pulled away.

"I'm fine" Lara said softly

"If you don't ice your lip it will swell up" Hilary replied as he sat down next to her

"Your not going to let this go are you?"

"Never"

Lara rolled her eyes and held the ice to her lip. Hilary smiled as he sat beside her and gently pulled her so she was laying with her head in his lap. Lara smiled as he gently ran his fingers through her long hair.


End file.
